


The Anderson Family

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: Klaine Christmas Series [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Anderson Family - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas dinner disaster, F/M, Glee Christmas, Glee Christmas series, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Klaine Christmas, Klaine Christmas series, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Mpreg!Kurt Hummel, mpreg!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: The Anderson's were not supposed to be here. They were going to ruin Christmas dinner.





	The Anderson Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, if I don't end up writing another one-shot tonight, then this is the end of the Christmas series! I hoped you enjoyed these and maybe next year, you can come back and read them, fresh in your brain! Enjoy this one and don't forget to leave a kudos and comment telling me what you thought!

"How are things coming?" Blaine asks, entering the kitchen to see his husband setting a pan full green bean casserole on the counter.

  
"Fine," Kurt replies, sliding his oven mitts off and putting his hands on his hips, taking a deep breath. "Already sore," He adds rolling his eyes. Blaine manages a small smile, getting closer to his husband so he can rest a comforting hand on his growing belly, that in Kurt's opinion, was "Getting out of control". He was due in just a month and he was already sick of being pregnant, he just wanted their darling daughter in their arms.

  
"I'll give you a back rub tonight," Blaine promises, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his husband's hair, ignoring the way Kurt was batting at him, claiming it was ruining the hour he spent on it this morning. "It may make up for my parents,"

  
"What? What do you mean?" Kurt scrunches his brow. "Cooper is the only one coming. I thought we agreed having your parents here this close to my due date would only end in disaster. Your parents hate me,"

  
"I know, I know, but Cooper was home this week for Christmas and he was staying with them. When he said he was coming here, they insisted on coming too," Blaine swallows.  
"How long have you know that they would be joining us?" Kurt asks, putting on a fake and angry smile, that always scared Blaine.

  
"A couple days," Blaine mumbles.

  
"A couple days?!" He screeches and Blaine knew that Finn, Burt, Carole, and Rachel heard him from the living room.

  
"I know. I just didn't wanna stress you out anymore than you already are. I know you've been working really hard on this Christmas dinner and on Christmas over all, and I'm sorry," Blaine tries, pouting his lip. Kurt takes a deep breath, shaking his head at his husband, his hands still on his hips.

  
"When are they coming?"

  
"In an hour or so," Blaine says.

  
"Blaine!" Kurt rolls his eyes. "Watch the freaking ham. I'll be upstairs trying to look presentable,"

  
"You look great, Baby,"

  
"I look great for my family, not yours," Kurt huffs and with the roll of his eyes, he storms out of the kitchen and Blaine hears his husband's footsteps go up the stairs.

  
"So, what'd you do this time?" Burt asks, coming into the kitchen to pick at the veggie tray on the counter island.

  
"My parents are coming for dinner too," Blaine sighs, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"You know, you and Kurt have been married for three years and have been together for nine and I don't think I've ever met them. I've met Cooper plenty of times, but never your parents,"

  
"Yeah, there's reason for that. They're sort of intolerable," Blaine admits, rolling his eyes and grabbing a piece of celery, taking a piece off it. "They don't really like Kurt that much either. I think it's just because he's not like a burly gay man like Dave Karofsky and he's a little more feminine," He pauses. "Which I wouldn't change for the world!" He adds quickly, obviously a little panicked. Burt chuckles at him.

  
"I know you wouldn't, otherwise you wouldn't be having a baby with him," Burt replies, shaking his head. Blaine ducks his head, letting out a soft laugh.

  
"I'm going to apologize in advance," Blaine pauses, his voice now serious. "For anything my parents might say. I promise that I will stick up for Kurt, no matter what. My family comes first,"

  
"Aren't your parents your family?" Burt furrows his brow.

  
"Not like Kurt and this baby are. Those two are my real family," Blaine replies, sucking in a deep breath. Burt smiles with pride, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing in a fatherly way.

  
"Proud of you, Kiddo," He winks at the man before grabbing another carrot and heading out the swinging door. Blaine smirks, a sense of pride filling his stomach.

  
Cooper said an hour, but it was only fourty minutes before there was a knock at their door. Kurt was setting the table, having a little trouble reaching across it with his belly, but refused to get Blaine's help, still obviously a little upset with his husband.

  
"I'll get it," Blaine says, sighing heavily at Kurt, a knit in his brows, and walking over to the front door, pulling it open to reveal Cooper with his parents behind him.

  
"Squirt!" Cooper exclaims, wrapping his little brother in a tight hug. Blaine chuckles, patting the actor's back.

  
"Hey Coop!" Blaine laughs, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to meet his parent's eyes yet. As soon as Blaine releases his brother, Cooper walks past him, giving Burt a hug and goes to his parents.

  
"Hi, Blaine," His mother coos, wrapping him in a loose hug, rubbing his back like he was a fragile piece of glass.

  
Pam wasn't like most moms. She didn't stick up for her child no matter what, or really take care of her children like you'd expect. She was just a warm body in their house when Blaine was growing up.

  
"Hi Mom," Blaine says softly before pulling apart so he can shake his father's hand.

  
James was different. He wasn't just a warm body, but a cold one. While yes, he has hit the boys a couple of times, he wasn't necessarily abusive. In his mind, he was just being a dad. He wasn't accepting when Blaine first came out. He says he's okay with it, but everyone knows he's not, if the hateful looks sent to Kurt and to Blaine and Kurt when they're together are anything to go by.

  
"Hi, son," James greets, planting a firm smile on his face, giving the said boy a firm hand shake.

  
"Hi," Blaine says simply, allowing his father to come through the door and so he can shut it after them. Kurt straightens up automatically, attempting to put on a smile, despite how nervous he really was. That's when Blaine's smile instantly fading, realizing he forgot to tell his parents something rather important.

  
"Kurt, you've gained so much weight," Was his mother's first response. Kurt cocks his head to the side, wrapping an arm around his said stomach protectively.

  
"Shit," Blaine whispers, hanging his head with defeat.

  
"Yeah, I guess I have," Kurt scrunches his brow, realization dawning on him. He looks over to his husband, who was standing behind his parents. Cooper comes over to them, pulling his brother-in-law for a tight hug.

  
"There's my brother-in-law, packing my niece!" He smiles, pulling back to put a hand on his stomach. Kurt clears his throat, scared to look at the Anderson's faces. Blaine did though. He noticed the way their fake smile faded and they turned to each other, Pam with confusion and maybe a little hurt, while his father just looked pissed and Blaine didn't think it was because he didn't tell them.

  
"Blaine! Do you wanna help me in the kitchen real quick?" Kurt asks, faking an angry smile. Blaine was in for it.

  
"Uh, I'm sure Rachel or Carole can help you," Blaine retorts.

  
"No, I think I need you," He adds, a hand still over his belly, rubbing at the skin through his reindeer Christmas sweater. Blaine makes a noise from the back of his throat before following him into the kitchen.

  
As soon as they were both through the door, Kurt was smacking his husband's arm.

  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screeches and Blaine knew everyone could hear them.

  
"Okay, stop hitting me," Blaine protests, guilt settling into the bottom of his stomach, despite his small smile. Kurt huffs, smacking him one more time for good measure.

  
"You didn't tell your parents?!" He cries, shaking his head.

  
"Well, I forgot to," Blaine says rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Are you kidding? You just forgot about your child existing?!" He yells, clearly not understanding.

  
"Hey, that it not what I meant and you know it," Blaine replies, as Kurt crosses his arms over his chest.

  
"I don't wanna go back out there," Kurt says pathetically. Blaine lets out a deep breath, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. "I love Christmas and right now I hate it," He groans.

  
"Hey, none of that. We'll go out there, have dinner, and then hopefully they'll leave and we can spend the rest of the night with your parents, okay?" Blaine pulls back just far enough to cup his husband's cheeks in his palms. Kurt sighs heavily, but nods.

  
"Okay," He says. Blaine smiles gently, leaning in for a soft kiss, just a quick closed mouth one, but it was full of love and support.

  
"Alright, let's go, my darling husband," Blaine winks, linking their hands and leading him back out into the dining room where their families were waiting for them. Kurt just following unwillingingly, but with a fake smile on.

  
"Where do you want us to sit?" Burt asks, clapping his hands together, already ogling all of the food Kurt, Carole, Blaine, and Rachel had been preparing all day.

  
"You can sit at the head of the table, Burt," Blaine says, nodding towards the seat. Burt freezes, looking between Blaine and James. One was bothered and the other just didn't care.

  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, you are the father of the family, right?" Blaine replies, trying not to smirk at his remark, knowing it would rub his own father the wrong way. He wouldn't admit it, but sometimes, he enjoyed pissing him off.

  
"Uh, yeah. I guess," He says, pulling out his chair to sit.

  
"Carole, take the other end," Blaine adds and Carole does. Pam, James, and Cooper sit on one side and Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel squeeze in on the other. The table was very obviously divided.

  
Almost everyone noticed the tension besides Cooper and Finn, who were just too absorbed in the feast in front of them.

  
"Alright, uh, let's eat I guess," Blaine shrugs. At his cue, Cooper and Finn were diving into it, both reaching for a roll. Kurt can't help the small chuckle that escapes his lips.

  
"No Grace?" Pam asks, scrunching her brow with confusion. "We always said Grace when you boys were growing up,"

  
"Yeah, but I'm grown up now and can make my own decisions and Kurt and I don't say Grace," her son shrugs, reaching over discreetly under the table to squeeze the man's knee carefully. Pam shifts slightly, but nods her head and takes the bowl of mashed potatoes from Cooper's hands. Kurt shifts as well and Blaine leans over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, which instantly turns the boy's lips into a smile.

  
"So, when's your due date, Kurt?" Pam asks, managing to put on a very practiced fake smile as she passed another dish to her husband.

  
"Uh, Janurary 25th," Kurt replies, clearing out his throat, obviously a little uncomfortable talking to the Andersons. They never liked him no matter how hard he tried and he gave up at one point, and now just hated when they would visit.

  
"Oh," She says softly. Burt looks between the two couple with a raised eyebrow. This was horrible.

  
"What do you do, James?" Burt asks, trying to get to know the couple who got his sons so worked up.

  
"I'm a neurologist," James says proudly.

  
"Brain doctor," Burt chuckles lightly, trying to make a joke, but James did not take it that way.

  
"I guess you could dumb it down that like that," James shrugs, mumbling it under his breath. Burt freezes, looking at Blaine who just shakes his head and mouths that he was sorry.

  
"Fair enough," Burt shakes his head with disbelief, going back to his food. Kurt shifts silently in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. Blaine looks to him briefly, but Kurt just shakes his head and goes back to his plate, reaching a hand to go over his stomach to rub softly, trying to soothe their child.

  
After a few more silent moments of just forks hitting against plates and glasses being lifted off the table, Kurt leans back in his chair, obviously a little annoyed.

  
"What's wrong, Kurt? Are you alright?" Carole asks, worriedly, having been watching the boy for the past few minutes.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just has hiccups and it's really annoying," Kurt rolls his eyes playfully, but Blaine's face lights up.

  
"Hiccups? What?" Finn scrunches his brow. "Babies have hiccups?" He asks, looking over to his brother and then to his mother for confirmation.

  
"Yes, and it's rather irritating," Kurt replies, rolling his eyes and running a hand over the side of his belly.

  
"Try drinking some water. It worked last time," Blaine offers, pouring his husband another glass of water, to his already empty glass. Kurt huffs, but does as his husband suggests, taking a long drink.

  
"What does it feel like?" Finn asks, his face full of interest.

  
"Give me your hand," Kurt replies, an amused grin on his face as he holds out his own for his brother. Finn hesitantly, gives it to him, and Kurt puts it over his belly, right where their baby is. The table is silent for a few seconds, before Kurt's stomach lurches a little. Finn gasps, quickly retracting his hand.

  
"Woah!" He gasps. "That was insane," The table bursts into laughter, even Pam having a small smile, but James didn't find it entertaining.

  
"Wait, wait. I wanna feel next," Cooper replies, getting from his seat, and hurrying over to the man, to crouch by his brother-in-law. Kurt chuckles, taking Cooper's hand and putting it over his belly, waiting for another hiccup. As expected, within a few moments, the baby hiccups again and Cooper's eyes go wide, pulling his hand back.

  
"That's so weird," He chuckles, a smile on his face. "Awe, that's my little niece,"

  
"Don't be such a sap," Blaine teases, nudging his brother's shoulder, which causes Cooper to roll his eyes and nudge him back, with a playful smile on his face before returning to his seat.

  
"You used to get the hiccups all the time when your mother was pregnant with you," Burt comments, looking to his son.

  
"Finn did too," Carole adds, a smile on his face.

  
"Nice to know he's been causing trouble since he was in the womb," Blaine teases, earning a slap on the shoulder from his husband. Blaine laughs, as does the other Hummels and Cooper.

  
"Shutup," Kurt shakes his head.

  
"I love you," Blaine says in a sing-song voice and leaning over to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

  
"Yeah, yeah," The other man playfully rolls his eyes, rubbing a hand over his stomach, still trying to get the hiccups to go away. The table quickly falls into a silence again, not knowing what else to say, but the mood seemed a little lighter, until James opened his mouth.

  
"So, what is it?" He asks, his eyes squinted with confusion.

  
"Uh, it's a girl," Kurt replies, a small, hopeful smile on his face, even if the word, niece has been said more than once. Was James actually getting into conversation with his son-in-law.

  
"No, I mean, what is it? Like an alien? I'm just confused," James replies, his face starting to turn a bright red. Everyone freezes. Before Burt can say something, or Finn, or Cooper for that matter, Blaine's already talking.

  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine blurts, Kurt's eyes now wide.

  
"Blaine," His mother scolds.

  
"No, I mean it. What the hell possesses someone to say that to someone? I just can't understand it at all. We invite you into our home, give you dinner, make space for you and you just ruin it," He pauses, shaking his head.

  
"Blaine, it's fine. I-" Kurt starts, but Blaine shakes his head.

  
"No, Kurt. It's not fine. It never was and I'm so sick of it. You've done nothing but criticize Kurt and I the moment you walked through that door. The looks, the remarks, the tone, I just can't do it anymore, because it's not okay, and in fact, it's rather childish. This is my husband. My lovely husband, who is carrying our child, the child that would have called you grandpa and grandma if you guys weren't such fucking horrible people-"

  
"Jeez, Blaine. Watch your language. We're still your parents," Pam tries. Blaine scoffs, getting to his feet in anger.

  
"No, you're not. You weren't as soon as I came out of the fucking closet and I'm not going to apologize for saying fuck in my own home. So, fuck, fuck, fuck," he cries, using his hands rapidly as he spoke, which he always did when he was irritated. "As far as I'm concerned, this child will have one grandma and one grandpa and that's going to be Burt and Carole who have been nothing but good to not only me, but Cooper too, better than you have ever been to us. You've done nothing but make us feel horrible about who we were born to be and I'm so fucking sick of it!" He shouts, emphasizing his swear words, just to piss his parents off. James shoots up from his chair.

  
"We've done nothing but cater to your every need, baby you until you realized how cruel the world really was. You would be nothing without us, you ungrateful fag,"

  
"Dad! What the fuck?" Cooper screeches from his seat, clearly repulsed by his father. "How can you talk to your kid like that?"

  
"Stay out of this Cooper, you're not any better than he is," James snaps, making Cooper scoff, and shake his head. "I tolerated you coming out, I dealt with your marriage, but this, this Blaine, is disgusting. It's. Not. Normal. I knew you were gay, but this is something else. Can you even call this being gay? Men shouldn't have babies. It's disgusting and so is your-your creature,"

  
"Get out," Blaine says simply, his face falling, his voice totally monotone as he said the two words. Everyone looks up at the man, clearly shocked.

  
"What? Blaine," Pam starts, but Blaine shakes his head.

  
"No, don't Blaine me. I can tolerate you calling me out and calling Cooper out, but the second you talk about my husband, you mean nothing to me. This MAN is one of the few things good left in this world and you just prove that to me," He's not yelling anymore, which is so much worse. "He is amazing. This best thing that has ever happened to me. He's my life and if you can't accept that, then you can get the fuck out of our house and just don't expect me to call you when our baby is born, or don't expect me to acknowledge your existences when you get your head out of your asses and realize what you'll miss out on. Don't call me, don't text me, don't contact me at all because I do not want to expose my child to the hate and bullshit you two have brought into my life, ever. So, please, leave now before I have to force you out," Blaine says, tears starting in his own eyes. James and Blaine stare at each other for what felt like ages before James grabbed his wife's hand and led her towards the entryway roughly. Blaine hangs his head down, licking his lips as he heard the door slam shut behind them. The tenor sniffles his tears back and turns back to his husband, kneeling in front of him. Everyone was silent until Blaine spoke again, using one hand to cup Kurt's cheek.

  
"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, but he wanted to know. Kurt nods, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies, faking a smile. Blaine studies his face.

  
"No, you're not," Blaine shakes his head and Kurt follows, moving forward so he can rest his head on his husband's chest, letting his husband hold him. "I figured. Come on," He gets Kurt to his feet, leaving everyone in the dining room as Blaine led him out to the living room, helping him into the couch.

  
"I'm-"

  
"Don't. Please don't say that you're sorry, because you have no reason for it, okay?" Blaine says, putting one hand on the man's knee and the other to cup his cheek. "You did not deserve any of that, you hear me?" Kurt nods slowly. "You are absolutely perfect. Everything I have ever wanted or needed, alright? Those two do not matter and they never will, okay? We're having a baby together and she's going to be the best thing in our lives, alright? What they say will never matter and it never has. You are my husband and the love of my life and that's all that matters, okay?"

  
"Yeah," Kurt nods his head. Blaine gives him a small smile, lifting the man's chin between his thumb and forefinger to look at him in the eyes and press their foreheads together.   
"I love you," Blaine says a matter of factly, making Kurt smile gently.

  
"I love you too," At his words, Blaine leans forward, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you," He breathes, his voice thick with so much emotion.

  
"For what?" Blaine asks, scrunching his brow and licking his lip, tasting his husband.

  
"Sticking up for me. Reminding me how loved I am, even if it meant losing your parents," He sighs heavily with content.

  
"I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat," He replies, pressing another soft kiss to his thin lips and moving onto the couch, to pull his husband into his lap, with a small giggle from the man.

  
"What a Christmas, huh?" Kurt chuckles, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, as Blaine started to rub a soft hand over the small of his back, his sweater riding up a little as he does so, exposing a sliver of pale skin.

  
"Yeah, what a Christmas," Blaine agrees, letting his head rest on the top of Kurt's coif, holding his husband as tightly as possible to his chest.

 


End file.
